Traditional neon lights have a relatively high illumination and thus are used frequently in outdoor advertisements. However, these neon lights are apt to cause danger due to a requirement of relatively high current for powering the neon lights. Therefore, neon lights are not frequently used in indoor light decorations, such as the decoration lights for a Christmas tree. Some people utilize LED light strings as the most popular way to decorate a Christmas tree, yet the work involved in solding each LED is cumbersome. Additionally, the number of the LEDs are relatively large and if one or more of the LEDs malfunction, the total outlook of the Christmas tree is negatively affected. It is requisite to provide a safe and convenient light apparatus for decoration or advertisement use. An EL-based light apparatus can provide neon-like color and illumination and does not require cumbersome soldering work as does the LED light apparatus.